


what is it like to live?

by jiminswrist



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminswrist/pseuds/jiminswrist
Summary: harry deals with his life going from a battlefield to normal
Series: drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021159
Kudos: 1





	what is it like to live?

Harry had been angry for so long.  
He'd been angry and sad, and ready to fight for so long he didn't even know what it meant to be normal.  
To feel happy.

There were barely days in his past where he felt peaceful, barely any memory not tainted by grief.

Now that everything was over, he struggled to find a new normal. 

He wanted to know how to stop crying, stop the nightmares, stop the hurt.  
He wanted to know what it was like to live.

As he saw Hogwarts appear in the distance, he thought maybe now he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> I've been trying to get back to writing, and drabbles seem to be working.  
> let me know what you think!


End file.
